Foldable lighting devices are in very widespread use in a multitude of fields.
WO2009/147657A2 shows a foldable lampshade adaptable for inexpensive mass production and configured for easy assembly. The frame part comprises a pair of interconnected or separate complementary sheet-like parts, substantially shaped as a mirror image of each other. The sheet-like part is a sheet or foil, optionally having concave and/or convex relief shapes and/or notched curves as ornaments or folding aids. The lamp shade may be assembled and disassembled without removing the lamp socket with the lamp bulb.
It is a disadvantage of this lighting device that the size of the lighting device in the folded state (=position) in directions parallel to the sheet-like parts is relatively large. Furthermore, in the folded state, the lamp bulb is exposed and can easily get damaged or polluted.